


The Perfect Day to Mess It All Up

by HisokaXLove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Valentines day!, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaXLove/pseuds/HisokaXLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Okay,' Koutarou said to himself, looking in the mirror at his perfectly spiked hair, 'today is the day.'</p><p>Today was the day he would finally confess to Akaashi. Of course he was nervous, but he knew he had to do it today because today was the perfect day. Valentine's day. And no matter what Kuroo said, it was the perfect day. The whole day was made for confessing to people, he was pretty sure. It wasn’t 'cheesy' Kuroo.</p><p>AKA Bokuto is very cute and very in love and very bad at communicating his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Day to Mess It All Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu!! fic so I hope you enjoy :) Comments are always welcome.

_ Okay _ , Koutarou said to himself, looking in the mirror at his perfectly spiked hair,  _ today is the day _ .

 

Today was the day he would finally confess to Akaashi. Of course he was nervous, but he knew he had to do it today because today was the perfect day. Valentine's day. And no matter what Kuroo said, it was the perfect day. The whole day was  _ made _ for confessing to people, he was pretty sure. It wasn’t  _ cheesy _ Kuroo.

 

Yesterday he had had conviction. He was totally prepared. He got his older sister to help him make chocolates, and after several failed attempts, he was very proud of them. Yesterday, he was convinced that this was his only chance, and his best chance, and that Akaashi would say yes.

 

Unfortunately, this morning he was not so convinced. A complete lack of sleep can do that to a person. He got maybe a grand total of three hours before he resigned himself to getting an early start on the day. That, too was a mistake. Getting ready, for him usually was a quick process, but what usually took him a grand total of ten minutes was now an hours long process. He had spiked his hair and then washed it out, only to do it again the exact same way three times. 

 

Finally, staring at himself in the mirror, holding the chocolates and trying not to sweat while psyching himself up, he paused to look at the time. 

 

He was late.

 

Mentally kicking himself, he grabbed all of his things and rushed out the door to morning practice, carefully putting away his chocolates as he went.  _ Who wakes up two hours early, and then is  _ late  _ to school? _

 

He had originally planned on finding Akaashi before school and giving him the chocolates then while they were alone. They usually got to the school before the rest of the team. Now, however, he was rethinking this plan. What if Akaashi said no? What could possibly be worse than being rejected and then having to go change together and endure all of practice? On the other hand… what other chance would he get to be alone with Akaashi?

 

When he got to the school however, Akaashi had already unlocked everything, and was getting out his gym clothes in the locker room. 

 

“Morning,” Akaashi mumbled, clearly still partially asleep. He didn’t comment on Koutarou’s lateness, which he counted as a little blessing. 

 

Koutarou mumbled a greeting in response. He was still waging an internal struggle over whether to go through with this right now when Akaashi started taking off his clothes, and it suddenly hit him. 

 

_ There is nothing less romantic than confessing to someone in a smelly locker room.  _

 

Well, that and he felt it might be incredibly inappropriate to do it with Akaashi in his underwear. He was just deliberating on this fact, when Akaashi turned toward him with a slight frown. 

 

“Yes?”

 

Bokuto was started. “What?”

 

“You were staring at me.”  _ Oh my God oh my God oh my God _ , he  _ had  _ been staring. He felt his face heat up and he opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. And Akaashi was still shirtless. _ Oh my God _ .

 

“Did you  _ need  _ something Bokuto-san?” Akaashi prompted, and raising his eyebrow, waiting.

 

“No!” Koutarou said, much too loudly. “I… Uhh… I was just thinking…” He felt like he was going to explode if the pressure kept building up inside him like this.

 

“About anything in particular?” Mercifully, Akaashi went back to changing as he said this, pulling a shirt on over his head and granting Koutarou some relief from the deafening tension in the room.

 

“Uhh… No, not really.” He mumbled.

 

“Well are you going to change?” Oh my god he had literally just stood there and  _ watched  _ Akaashi change! This is not how he was hoping Akaashi would find out.

 

He stammered out an affirmative, and opened his locker as he changed, carefully shielding the chocolates in his bag from Akaashi’s view. Not that it mattered. Akaashi was looking at his phone while he waited for Koutarou. You know, like a normal person would do. 

 

He changed in silence and they went out to the gym to start practice. The others arrived shortly after and Koutarou relaxed a little bit, but he could still feel Akaashi’s eyes on him. Observing. 

 

Well the morning was a bust. How was he going to do this?

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went fairly normally. Practice was uneventful, but by the end of it Koutarou still found himself more worn out than usual. Probably from being so on edge the whole time. In any case, he was very glad to be in class, where he had a whole floor separating him from Akaashi and any further embarrassment.

 

At lunch, he met up with the rest of the volleyball team on the roof, as usual. It was lucky that the others were there, because even with the loud chatter of all the guys, he was still feeling nervous and tingly all over. He had a feeling that some of them noticed, but he was grateful that they didn’t mention it. Lying was not a strength of his. He successfully ignored Akaashi’s eyes on him and even managed to gulp down a few bites of food before returning to class, where he spent the remainder of the day trying to calm down and remember what he was normally like, to avoid suspicion this afternoon.

 

* * *

Unfortunately, it wasn’t until afternoon practice that things began to really go south. He opened the door to the locker room with his usual “hey, hey, hey!” only to find most of the team huddled in the middle of the room in various states of undress heatedly debating something.

 

“-Sure he’s pretty, but do you really think that’s all girls want?”

 

“Well I’m sure it helps.”

 

“Yeah but she can’t be confessing to him just because he’s pretty, I mean come on.”

 

Koutarou couldn’t help but interject. “Who is confessing to who?”

 

They finally looked up, and it was Konoha who answered him. “Some girl from Class Two is confessing to Akaashi right now. That’s why he’s late. She brought chocolate and everything.”

 

Koutarou’s head started whirling. Someone else confessed to Akaashi? What if he said yes? What if it was too late?  _ Why didn’t he give him the chocolates this morning when he had the chance? _

 

He needed to know what happened. His brain was busy crafting a question to figure it out when his mouth took charge and what came out was… 

 

“A girl!” He could feel himself yelling, but he couldn’t stop. “A girl is with Akaashi!”

 

Konoha raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

 

“He- Well is he- Well what-” Koutarou couldn’t eek out a complete sentence. Before he could continue making a complete idiot out of himself, however, the door opened and Akaashi walked in, holding a bag of chocolates that looked almost professionally made, and everyone shut up, going back to changing.

 

Koutarou was frozen, watching as Akaashi opened his locker and pulled out his gym clothes and carefully put the chocolates into his bag. 

 

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, without stopping what he was doing.

 

“Uhh… Yeah?” Koutarou replied incredibly elegantly. 

 

“Are you just going to watch me change again?”

 

He heard several of the guys behind him try to stifle laughter. Konoha broke down into a coughing fit. 

 

“No! I mean I wasn’t! I mean I didn’t! That’s not what I-” He felt himself turning tomato red, and forced himself to open his own locker and pull out his gym clothes. 

 

Practice only got worse from there. Koutarou couldn’t stop himself from wondering what that girl had said to Akaashi. And worse- what Akaashi had said to that girl. It cumulated, ten minutes from the end of practice, in Koutarou taking a volleyball to the face as he stared at Akaashi through the net.

 

The coach ended practice early, and asked Akaashi (as apparent guardian and controller of Bokuto) to take him to the nurse's office and have him checked out. It turned out that he was fine other than a bit of bruising on his face. Well his outsides were fine. Jury was still out on the rest of him. 

 

They walked back to the locker room to change in silence, Koutarou determinedly not looking at Akaashi in case he ran straight into a pole or something. He could also feel Akaashi’s eyes on him, and was incredibly terrified of what he might say at any second. Not meeting his gaze seemed to be the best option.

 

By the time they made it into the locker room the tension was palpable. Koutarou walked straight to his locker and opened it, intent on not making this day any worse than it had already been. Maybe he would get the chance to confess to Akaashi after they had changed and left together. He was busy pulling his shirt off over his head and desperately running through all of the possible scenarios in his mind when he heard Akaashi talk to him again. 

 

“Bokuto-san.” It was quiet.

 

“I wasn’t staring!” Koutarou blurted out on reflex, before mentally kicking himself. He could feel himself blushing tomato red for the third time today. “I mean… Yes Akaashi?” He forced himself to turn around and look into his eyes and what he found was-

 

Determination? 

 

Akaashi took a step forward, a little too close for personal comfort and looked up into Koutarou’s eyes. Koutarou stood rooted to the spot.

 

“Akaashi?” He mumbled out questioningly. 

 

“Bokuto-san you have been acting strange today.” Akaashi’s eyes were dark and contemplative. It made Koutarou nervous, as though he could see right through him.

 

Koutarou couldn’t stand the silence and again blurted out his first thought. “No I haven’t!” He  immediately mentally kicked himself (which had apparently become a habit now). He had  _ definitely  _ been acting strange. He should have just said that he was tired, or  _ sick  _ or something. The whole situation was not helped by the fact that Akaashi was standing much too close to him, not wearing a shirt. His mind began to wander a moment before he snapped quickly back into reality and averted his eyes, his blush growing. 

 

Akaashi would not let up. “Bokuto-san just tell me what is going on.” 

 

“Nothing, really Akaashi!” It did not even sound convincing to Koutarou’s own ears.

 

“Bokuto-san.” He paused. “Bokuto-san look at me.”

 

Koutarou steeled himself, and turned to look at Akaashi. He only got a glimpse, however, as he suddenly found lips pressed against his own, and he suddenly drew in breath through his nose, as though he had had the wind knocked out of him. 

 

Belatedly, he realized that he was not moving his lips, and just as Akaashi started to move away, he grabbed the back of his head and pressed them back together. Akaashi made a startled noise, but soon pressed back into him with renewed vigor. Akaashi opened his mouth to lick at Koutarou’s lower lip, and Koutarou felt himself let out an embarrassing whimper. 

 

This only seemed to spur on Akaashi however, as the teen was suddenly pushing him backward to sit on the bench, without breaking their kiss. Koutarou broke away, stumbled backwards and landed (a little less gracefully than he had hoped to) on the bench. He stared up as a breathless Akaashi climbed on top of him, without breaking eye contact. 

 

Koutarou wanted to say something, and he could feel himself getting ready to blurt out something stupid, but this situation felt like one of those times when he should be not talking, so instead, he wrapped his arms around Akaashi and sat up straighter to kiss him properly. Akaashi responded in kind. He bit down on Koutarou’s lower lip at the same time as he ground himself down onto Koutarou’s lap. He felt his mind short circuit as he let out an embarrassingly loud gasp and curled into Akaashi’s chest.

 

He could feel Akaashi’s rock hard length against him through his shorts and it spurred him on to grab Akaashi’s hips tightly, and rock up into him.

 

Akaashi gasped and kept grinding down on him, eliciting choked sounds from himself now. Without pausing, Koutarou straightened up to lick a line up the other’s neck and Akaashi’s grip on his shoulders tightened. He slowly kissed, licked and bit his way down Akaashi’s chest, eliciting small noises from him on the way, until he reached his nipple. 

 

“B-Bokuto-san!” Came a strangled cry from above him. He reached around to grab Akaashi’s ass and squeeze, as he licked again. “Ah!”

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this, Akaashi.” His words were punctuated by kisses and licks. “You- ahh! You’re so beautiful.”

 

He reached the hand not kneading Akaashi’s ass around front and looked down at the obvious bulge in Akaashi’s shorts before pressing his hand onto it. Akaashi jumped and made a noise of surprise. Koutarou looked up at him, questioningly for a second before Akaashi nodded at him with half lidded eyes. 

 

He kept looking at Akaashi’s face as he palmed him through his now pre-cum stained shorts, watching as his eyes glazed over and his mouth fell open.

 

“You’re so pretty like this.” At his words, Akaashi flushed and leaned down to hide his face in Koutarou’s neck. Koutarou giggled. He looked down in between them, and went to pull Akaashi’s shorts down, hearing the boy’s breath stutter against his ear. He quickly pulled down his own shorts and took them both in one hand lightly pumping.

 

“B-Bokuto-san! Ah! You’re! Nnghh-”

 

Koutarou turned to whisper in his ear. “Yes Akaashi?” Akaashi only moaned in response. 

 

Suddenly Koutarou got an idea and paused his ministrations. “Akaashi- In my bag- There’ lube-”

 

Akaashi leaned back from his place on Koutarou’s lap to look into his bag and came back with-

 

A valentine. 

 

Bokuto flushed under his questioning gaze and managed to stutter out a response. “That was for- I was going to- to give that to you earlier but-”

 

He could have gone on fumbling for words, but Akaashi just flashed him a warm, loving look and put the box a little ways away from them on the bench before continuing to rummage through Koutarou’s bag. 

 

He came back with a little bottle and handed it to Koutarou who poured some out onto his hand before slicking them Akaashi and himself up and taking them both back in one hand. 

 

Akaashi immediately melted back into him and began moaning and groaning.

 

“Bokuto-san, Bokuto-san…” He could feel his own orgasm growing, and he sped up suddenly, biting down hard on Akaashi’s nipple and making him cry out.

 

“K-Koutarou!”

 

He could feel the warmth pooling in his gut, but he was determined that Akaashi came first. “Fuck, Keiji, oh my god. Ahh- You’re so hot. Fuck!”

 

With one last rough stroke, Akaashi came, chanting  _ Koutarou, Koutarou, ahhhh, Koutarou. _

 

Bokuto followed right after, with a sob milking them both through it before collapsing on each other in an exhausted heap. 

 

They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each others warmth. Then Akaashi spoke up quietly.

 

“You made me a valentine.” Koutarou could feel him smiling into his neck, sleepily.

 

“Mhmm,” he responded. And then because he has no filter to speak of “I love you Keiji.”

 

“I love you too Koutarou… Wanna eat some chocolate?”

 

“Mmm yeah, but then we have to shower.” He paused for a moment realizing how that sounded, as Akaashi said nothing. Then he decided to lean into the curve. ”Think you can go again in ten minutes?” He asked, and he heard Keiji giggle into his neck. Nothing to be nervous about. The perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always nice :) Thanks for reading!!
> 
> You can find me at toorujime.tumblr.com if you wanna talk Haikyuu!!


End file.
